random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Awesome TV Shows
Introduction: Okay, I'm gonna cut straight to the chase. Here are TV shows that are awesome in my opnion and the reason why: Black Cat: Hey, that show mixes supsense with laughs. It is a must-see anime. Phineas & Ferb: I just LOVE the songs. My favorite episode was the hour-long special Summer Belongs To You. Sigh... Phineas & Ferb never cease to amaze me. School Rumble/School Rumble: 2nd Semester: A funny love-triangle anime?! Oh c'mon, tell me that's NOT worth watching. Negima?!: I've always found magic & mystery interesting. South Park: Okay, I wonder how some episodes come air on television... Family Guy: Everyone knows the obvious reasons on why I included Family Guy. Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Love. That. Anime. I miss Lelouch... all hail Lelouch vi Britannia! Death Note: Light Yagami... that's all I can say. I don't want my name in the Death Note. The Legend of Zelda: Okay, I swear the I saw a animated series on YouTube! And it was fun to watch! Now, I wanna explain something before I go on with the list. Now, I haven't play a lot of Legend of Zelda games (my mom deems them "inappropriate". I know, crazy.) But, that can't stop me! Ever since I heard about Link, I tried my best to play any games that he is featured in. Then, when I convince my grandmother to buy me a Legend of Zelda game (since she is more likely to buy it), I'm making sure that it is the upcoming game, Skyward Sword. Then, when I get the Nintendo 3DS, I shall buy The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D. Okay, back to the list. Fire Emblem: I don't care if it had only two episodes! It had Marth & it was fun! That is all. Nana: I love dramatic anime at times. This one knows how to keep the serious in and add some happy moments at the right times. May be a little mature for me, but hey, I'm in middle school. Can't be THAT bad, right? This One Anime is Separated From the Rest of the List for a Reason: Okay. This is my favorite anime of all time. I'm serious. I watched all movies & episodes. I am currently looking for the manga (though my mom might say no to buying it). And I'm watching the Japanese episodes with English subtitles second series until the English production is finished. Heck, I even said it on my profile page. This anime is... Inuyasha! That's right, you heard me. I could list all the reasons why I love this anime, but then it'll take you 15 hours to read this Wiki page! It has the combination on what I want all anime shows to be, including a half-dog demon with dog ears I could pull at. I mean, perverted monks? Love triangles! Demons! I'm in heaven. Now, I'm watching the second series, said to covered the last volumes of the manga. It's called Inuyasha: The Final Act. Sadly, it isn't in English yet. But who cares, I can wait! Conclusion, I guess. :) Well, this has been fun. Some of you might even agree with me on some of the shows. Wow, this was random to make a list about TV Shows. After all, this IS a random wiki! See ya! Category:Random Works! Category:Television